


Pink Stevonnie

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Evil, Gen, Seduction to the Dark Side, pink steven, pink stevonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Connie faces a difficult choice.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Pink Stevonnie

Connie had forgotten why she asked Steven to fuse this time. She had found him in his muscular, maddened state, and maybe she just wanted to help. Fusing had helped them relieve stress before, and this was surely just stress...right?

Now Connie felt her mind being pulled like a rubber band inside Stevonnie. She opened her eyes, finding herself floating in a deep magenta void. A voice was calling out to her.

_ “Wouldn’t it be easier?”  _ the voice called out, similar to her own, but...twisted somehow.

“What’s that? Who are you?”

_ “I’m you. Don’t you recognize your own voice?” _

“I… I guess that makes sense. But where’s Steven?”

The voice laughed.  _ “His mind has been fully joined into Stevonnie. If you give into the Pink, you could be with him.” _

Connie felt the pink void getting smaller somehow. “But...why would I do that?”

_ “Don’t you want power? Success? Recognition for your talents?” _

“Well, sure, but…”

_ “Then why hasn’t it paid off yet? Hours of studying, for what? Years of academia, wasted, when Stevonnie could make it all so much easier.” _

“I…”

A pink hand stretched out from the equally-pink void.  _ “You get to be with Steven, and have all the power you’d ever want. What do you say?” _

Connie hesitated, but with her mind weak from the void, she took the pink hand, and let it consume her. Who was she to argue with her own mind?

\---

Stevonnie opened their eyes, in a field. They had grown several feet taller, their muscles bulging under their black t-shirt/purple polo shirt combo, which was nearly ripping under the strain. This felt good. This felt right. This felt... _ perfect. _

Their mind had taken Connie’s high ambitions and Steven’s high self-expectations, and morphed them into a lust for power. A lust for power that would not go unfulfilled.

\---

The Diamonds abdicated within the hour, deferring to Stevonnie’s charisma and physical prowess. With Quing Stevonnie I, “Emprex of Gemkind,” in charge of Homeworld, the formerly independent planets of the galaxy were eager to rejoin the new Gem Empire, united under Stevonnie’s leadership. Any planets that disagreed were going to feel Stevonnie’s might.

As they sat on their throne, they remembered the flawed, imperfect forms they’d been separated into. Now they were Stevonnie. Now they were themself. Now they were the best they could possibly be.

And Stevonnie, still glowing pink and surging with strength, was happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for beta-reading!


End file.
